


It feels like my life isn't mine.

by CanadianCat



Series: Town of Salem stuff [2]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Major Character Injury, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: Taylor gets heavily suicidal after the attack with Tucker, and attempts it. Is there truly a saving grace for her?(Next up is Jamison's side to all of this >=D)





	It feels like my life isn't mine.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge trigger warning for a suicide attempt!
> 
> (Story inspired by 1-800 by Logic! Go give it a listen!)

Hunted, shot, on the verge of death. That was Tucker. But the last part was Taylor's mentality. All that could race through the woman mind was one of her boyfriends dying. She wanted to forget it all again. To restart again like she had before. She was shaking like a leaf within the wind. Crying like the wind itself. She gazed out the window, which was splattered with rain in the cold, grey night. Jamison was out of town for a while, visiting an old friend of his. She was alone. She was free to do whatever she had to. She looked at the clock now. The bright screen of the alarm clock flashed 6:53 PM. She coughed and wheezed heavily, collapsing onto the floor as her legs gave out. Beside her was a bottle of her anti depressants which had conveniently fallen beside her. Hers were a lot stronger than Jamison's after all. It was a great way to forget to her. It give it all away again. She had grabbed the bottle almost immediately. The pain would end. She could forget it all again. She could even start all over instead of starting here. It would be worth it. The pain would end.

..

Before she knew it half the bottle was gone. While she was too busy in her thoughts she had done it. Reality hit her like a bus after that. The pain wouldn't end. It would spread to others. Jamison, Tucker, Liana, Yoca, they'd all feel it instead. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out. She rushed for her phone like a maniac, the tears pouring down her face worse now. She had collapsed on her bed, aimlessly mumbling to the operator that she tried to overdose and had no idea what to do. The operator had told her to stay where she was and to not induce vomiting, or, try not to. She was crying heavily, she was a mess at this point. She soon enough had coughed up pure blood. She heard the ambulance sirens wail within the night. She regretted everything. She was gonna die. She couldn't do anything about it. Her lovers would never be the same. She'd destroy Jamison all over again like Elise had. Tucker would close himself off again. They might even leave each other. She couldn't do anything. It's too late. Nothing would be the same anymore. Was it really worth it too forget it all? To start it all again? To die unhappily for this? Why did she have to do that? She just sat there crying, feeling blood rushing up into her mouth and leaking down her face. Everything was blurry and the voices were just to quiet to focus on. She knew she was in the ambulance. She was a while ago. She just could only focus on the thoughts running through her head. It all hurt. Her head started to pound. Like someone was using it as a drum for a rock song. Her chest ached in pain. Her heart felt like it was going to claw it's way out. Her stomach was constantly turning and aching. She was in pain everywhere. Then, everything went numb. She couldn't move, she could only look, listen and think. She'd rather just continue getting lost in her thoughts, but she couldn't. Everything started to go black for her. The blood kept rushing and flowing, but before she knew it, she was out like a light. It was peaceful all of a sudden for Taylor Hallin. Was she dead? Was she alive? She couldn't even tell. She was stuck within a black void of her own thoughts, as she just..floated. Not moving, not even breathing. She didn't have to anymore. At least not where she was currently. Nothing mattered. She didn't have anyone. There were figures in the distance, yet much bigger than her, staring down at her, full of judgement. She felt like a speck of dust to them. She finally ran off, or tried her best too, to escape the giant monsters gaze. She had felt a hand grab hers and pull her away, the creature not having a face, and just eyes. Glowing blue ones at that. But it felt comforting. It suddenly held her in a warm embrace, as it rubbed her hand and whispered comforting sayings in her ear, in a different language that felt familiar. Like she had heard it before from somewhere, or someone. The creature cried against her chest suddenly, the comfort fading away. Taylor was filled with guilt. Was this thing supposed to represent someone? If so, who? Why were they helping her? Why were they crying? She snapped out of her thoughts and softly grabbed the things face, wiping its tears. With almost no control in her body, she kissed its cheek. It kept crying. What she was doing did nothing to comfort it. Her stomach still had a soft, stinging pain, but that was about it. Finally, the void slowly opened to white, as she had ran over to the opening, leaving the thing to cry by itself. Was she really dead? Was this the end?

She woke up. The sound of a heart monitor and crying indicated it to her. She wasn't dead. She was still here. She lifted her head slightly and looked down at Jamison, sobbing and softly rubbing her hand. The creature was him. He tried to comfort her. Jamison had looked up into her eyes. Taylor's were glazed and distant, but looking at him nonetheless. Jamison's were red and puffy, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He hugged her almost immediately, and despite the slight sudden pain, she hugged him back, softly crying in his shoulder as well.

"I love you."

Was all she could mumble before passing out again, but she softly heard Jamison mumble a "I love you too." before she finally blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a few:
> 
> Thank you for the 'spare Jamison' money Dae. He will be spared for now.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's your angst @ you angsty hecks at tos hell. (Maple and Ari, mainly lookin at you.)


End file.
